


Magic Pills

by vahisa1975



Category: Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, bad Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vahisa1975/pseuds/vahisa1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some shameless smut I was inspired to write a while ago.  I thought I might share.  Loki plays a trick on Thor and has to pay for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Pills

Thor was on a rampage. His loud, deep voice echoed and vibrated through the halls of Stark Tower as he searched for the one person that would play a trick on him. His brother, the god of mischief, had been recruited just weeks ago from his prison cell to join the Avengers. Not having many other options, Loki had agreed in exchange for his freedom. Well, mostly freedom. The trickster had to wear magical silver bracelets on his wrists that he couldn't remove. They kept him from using his powers to harm anyone. But that hadn't stopped him from annoying each of them on a daily basis. This time the blonde Asgardian had been the target and as far as he was concerned, the dark haired god had gone too far.

Lightening split the sky outside as thunder rumbled in the distance. Sparks flew from his light blue eyes and the sound of his heavy boots stomping on the floors caused his friends to cringe as Thor approached where they were sitting in the living room. The blonde burst in, his cheeks red with anger and embarrassement. At first the others didn't know what had him so worked up but Tony was the first to notice. He burst into laughter and bent over, dying from amusement. Soon the rest caught on and the god had to appreciate that they tried to be mature about the situation. Clint and Natasha both blushed and pretended not to notice. Steve could only stare and Bruce cleared his throat, turning bright red.

"Where is he?" he growled.

"We don't know," Clint said, keeping his eyes averted and having to speak up over Tony's howling.

In a minute, the billionaire was going to be a sobbing mess on the floor from cracking up so hard. Turning in a huff, frustrated and angry, Thor stormed to Loki's room. Jarvis opened the door and it was empty. Too easy, of course. Snarling to himself, he went to the next place he would be, the library. The door slid open and he growled, even more upset that his brother would be sitting there so non chalantly, as if he didn't do anything wrong. He must have been able to hear the storms outside and the loud yells of fury.  
The younger god was sitting in a chair with his feet crossed on the table and leaning back with an open book on his chest. As the blonde came in, he looked over with a curious expression. But Thor could see the sparkle of amusement in those emerald eyes that told him everything.

"What did you do to me Loki?"

The other man's gaze automatically went to his groin and a large smile spread over him. Soon his brother was laughing and trying to hold it in. That just made him even more frustrated and he sprang forward, grabbing him by the neck and slamming him into the wall, holding him there.

"Fix this and fix it now."

There was an undeniable implied threat in his tone but it had no affect on the smirking trickster.

"I have no idea how this happened to you Thor. What do you want me to do?"

The blonde brought his face so close to Loki's that they were almost touching.

"Either you take care of this by removing it or you'll take care of it another way."

The other Asgardian's eyes widened with surprise and the smile quickly disappeared.

"You wouldn't."

Thor grabbed one of the slender hands and used it to cup the massive erection he'd been sporting for the last thirty minutes.

"Still think that?"

At this point, his body was aching for release. He'd been hard for so long, it was getting painful and Loki had a graceful beauty to him that added to his burning. Plus his brother really needed and deserved a long, hard punishment. It seemed the perfect solution to the god of thunder and maybe would even end the pranking spree.

"Thor.." the younger man started to say but was cut off by the press of the blonde's lips against his own.

The Asgardian kissed him hard and rough, not giving him a chance to protest. His brother's lips were thin but soft and tasted like magic and ice. He moved his hands to grab Loki's wrists and held them against the wall, spread on either side of him. Thor pressed their bodies together, rubbing his erection against Loki's thigh. When he finally ended the long embrace, they were both breathing heavily. 

"I never thought you had it in you," the god of mischief said with a sly grin.

If he hadn't been so turned on and ready for revenge, the blonde would probably have been shocked. Instead he only replied with another growl.

"You did this on purpose. You wanted this."

"So clever brother. I was wondering how long it would take you to figure out."

He considered stopping, he really did. Giving Loki what he wanted was never a good thing. But it was too late, he'd already crossed the line and didn't want to go back.

"You should be careful what you wish for," he replied with his own evil smirk.

There was the smallest hint of uncertainty in those amazing green pools, but that was what he wanted to see. If the dark haired god thought he was going to make this easy for him after what he put him through, he was sadly mistaken.

"What do you mean?" the silky voice asked him cautiously.

"You'll find out," Thor answered, smashing their mouths together again.

This time the younger god returned the kiss and they battled for dominance. It started with their lips and moved to their tongues. Soon they were licking at each other, sucking at swollen lips and nipping with their teeth. Thor growled and slammed the other man back against the wall again, making Loki's breath stutter. The little deviant liked it, he realized. He could feel where his brother had become aroused and shifted so that he could rub his erection against the other man's.

"You like this, don't you? When did you become such a harlot?"

"Oh yes, Thor, only for you. I'm your whore."

He couldn't remember his sibling ever being with anyone else. But how else would he be so excited by the rough treatment? Unless he'd been fantasizing about this for a long time. That thought fueled his burning and made him grind hard against the slender frame under him. Loki gasped and pressed his hips toward him. It was very possible any of the Avengers could burst through the door any minute and find them like this. He found the risk and danger even more exciting. 

"I mean it, Loki. I'm going to take you right here in the library."

His brother's eyes were glazed over and his face flushed with need. He wanted it just as much.

"Please brother, I want you to."

Everything that had been holding him back disappeared. Thor sucked at the base of the other man's jaw, leaving a large bruise behind. There were small noises of pleasure emanating from the long throat and he attacked it next, biting and sucking along the length of the milky skin. More thunder crashed outside the window and the vibrations could be felt running over their skin. It made him notice they were wearing too many clothes. Using his grip on the thin wrists, he pulled Loki from the wall and threw him over the table. There was a grunt from the other man when he hit but nothing else. Thor pulled off the long overcoat, throwing it to the side before lifting his brother's shirt off . 

If nothing else, the other Asgardian was magnificent to look at it. His body was long and flawless, calling to him to kiss down the spine. He gave into that urge, his lips leaving a wet trail over the other man's skin. The blonde's large hands stroked the sides of his waist, moving to the soft belly and up along the ribcage. Loki pushed back against him, his shapely ass pressing against the bulge in his pants.

"Patience whore. I want to hear you beg and scream before I'm done."

There was a whispered "Fuck" that made him smile smugly. He could tell Loki liked the way he talked to him. Thor yanked the other man's trousers down and revealed the same creamy skin in two perfectly round orbs. He cupped each one in a hand and squeezed them, making his brother jump. The god spent a few minutes massaging the soft, warm skin, occassionally skimming his thumbs close to the cleft of his ass and making Loki's breath catch. He released those wonderful cheeks and unfastened his own pants. It was time to take care of this problem.

He pulled his trousers down and moved forward, letting the head of his cock press into the crack of the other man. There was a surprised sound from his brother but he didn't enter him. The blonde ran it all along there for a minute, then grabbed the dark hair and pulled Loki up, turning him at the same time. The god's arms flailed as he was taken completely off guard. Thor pushed him to his knees in front of him. 

"Go on, show me how much you want it," he taunted.

He was given a scowl but his brother seemed to take it as a challenge and gripped him tightly, bringing his mouth down to envelope the sensitive member. Thor's body stiffened as wet heat brought him pleasure. His fingers tightened in the silky tresses and encouraged the younger man. The tip of Loki's tongue swirled over him and he had to put one hand on the wall to hold himself up. Gods, that was amazing. The dark head bobbed along his length for a few seconds, then he slid those talented lips to the ridge at the top of his penis and sucked at the tip before taking it back in. Loki repeated that a few times and he had to stop him. When the other god brought his mouth away, he left his tongue out and a line of saliva connected from it to the head of his cock. He was looking up at him with hooded eyes, telling him how much he liked it. Thor couldn't take any more.

The god of thunder picked his brother up and shoved him back over the table. This time he put the head of his member right at Loki's entrance and rubbed at just the tight hole. The trickster squirmed under him. He couldn't tell if it was to push him in or to get away but it didn't matter. He was going to take him whether he wanted him to or not. 

"Beg me Loki. Tell me to fuck you."

There was a strange choked noise from the other god and he could tell he was being stubborn. The blonde reached around and started to stroke his brother's cock as he pressed against his entrance. 

"Come on, little whore. You know you want to," he cajoled.

Loki's body shook as he tried to hold back. Thor could tell he almost had him.

"Don't you want to cum with me inside you?"

As an afterthought he added, "Little brother."

"Fuck. Fuck you Thor. Do it, fuck me hard. Make me cum!"

He grinned as Loki screamed at him. With one hard shove, he was buried inside him and Loki cried out, pushing back against him at the same time. His brother's back arched as he gripped the edge of the table, pushing his shoulders up. Thor wrapped an arm around his chest, holding him upright and thrusting into him sharply. His fingers played over the heated skin of the other man's erection as he built from slow, hard slams to a steady pounding. The ass cheeks began to pinken from the friction and his balls swung so hard they slapped gently against Loki's.

The storm outside started to intensify. Strong winds blew against the glass windows and a heavy rain started to fall. His friends in the building must think they were having a terrible fight. It was better that way, they didn't need to know he was giving his brother the best sex of his life. A few stands of hair stuck to the side of his face as he began to sweat just a little, his skin glistening from the moisture. Pre cum coated his fingers, making them sticky.

"Does that feel good? Do you like that Loki?"

He slowed down for a few minutes, going back to long, deep strokes. Thor could feel the head of his cock hitting the other man's prostate and making him twitch. Labored breathing sounds came from his brother's lungs.

"Fuck you," the younger god managed to grind out.

"I thought I already was. Scream for me. I want to hear my name on your lips when you cum hard from my cock."

There was a low moan of pleasure from the body he was holding against him. They were both enjoying this too much. Loki's body was tight and accomodating, squeezing him in a sweet caress. He had been with a few others in his life, but none had excited him like the pale beauty of his sibling. Thor released his top half and the younger man fell forward, catching himself with his hands. The blonde grabbed him by the waist on each side so he could finish this. He thrust harder and more deeply, picking up speed. Little sounds came from the god of mischief with each one and a bolt of lightening hit across the street, striking a tree.

"More, I need more begging," he panted at his brother.

"Uh, Thor, if feels so good. Fuck me brother. I'm going to cum."

Tingles of lust danced over him. That wicked voice drove him mad. He couldn't hold back any more, the soft slap of their flesh sending him into an upward spiral of ecstasy.

"Now, Loki, cum for me now," he growled.

"Yes, Thor, yes. Gods, THOR.." he screamed his name as they both exploded at the same time. 

The blonde jerked into him wildly, hot seed spraying in a limitless amount. The strong muscles of Loki's ass squeezed him as he released onto the table. More pleasure washed over him and made him moan. The storm continued to rage outside but the thunder and lightening ceased. Thor pulled out of the other man's body only to find out there was something wrong. He was still hard.

"What is this?" he asked, amazed.

The other god turned over and looked down at him before laughing.

"It looks like we have a long night ahead of us."

His blue eyes fastened onto the handsome face.

"Tell me how you did this and that it'll go away and I'll fuck you all night."

Desire colored Loki's features and he grinned.

"It was simple really. I was going through Tony's things and I found these little round things that humans ingest. Jarvis told me they're called Viagra and that they make men's cocks stay hard for hours. They're magic pills and I had to try it on you."

As angry as Thor has been before, he had to admit it was a little funny on this side of it. He put his hands under Loki's shoulders and brought him up for a long, deep kiss. Slender arms wound around his neck and he slid his down to hold him around the waist.

"You're lucky I like fucking you so much," he told him, kissing along his cheek and jaw.

"This is just the beginning. You have no idea the things I'm capable of," his brother promised, making his cock twitch again.

He was certain the others were going to find out about this and then he would have some major explaining to do. Until then he planned on finding out just how many times and what kinds of things his brother could handle.


End file.
